Simply Neville
by Starkidgirl-elsie
Summary: This is a story about Neville Longbottom. It begins about a a month or so after the Battle of Hogwarts. It includes a lot of flashbacks to Neville's past. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading! Finally posted new chapter !
1. Chapter 1 A Thought of the Past

_This is a Neville story. It takes place about a month after Battle of Hogwarts_

_Please read and criticize ( I am new at this, forgive me.)_

_Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story belong to the writer of the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling. Some of them, however, were invented by this author._

_I plan to update this story as inspiration hits me. If you have any suggestions, please share them with me in a review of this chapter._

_Chapter 1:Thoughts of the Past_

_Ding….Ding…..Ding……Ding……. _Somewhere in the distance, a clock struck four. The room was dark; the sun wasn't up yet. But Neville was.

He lay on his bed, thinking. There was a lot to think about. The past few weeks had been exciting, terrifying, and full of death; lots of death. The battle had had a strange effect on him. Thinking of Hogwarts made his thoughts wander in different directions_. _

_It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was on his way to Charms class. Neville wasn't fond of Charms. In fact, he wasn't _really_fond of any of his classes, except Herbology. But he had a long time to wait; that class wasn't until after lunch. _

_As he passed by a few empty classrooms, he wished he had a Time-Turner. Then, he could skip these classes, go straight to Herbology, then come back to boring subjects. "Of, course," Neville scoffed, "I'd have to actually _**remember** _to come back to those," He let out a long sigh as he realized he would most definitely _forget,_ and then show up the next day without his homework._

_Neville was nearing Professor Flitwick's door and was about to walk in, when a sudden flash from behind made him stop. He turned to see what had happened, and was swiftly knocked to the ground. There was laughter from above, and Neville realized that someone was on top of him; a girl._

"_Walk much, Loony?" teased Mandy Brocklehurst, placing her wand back in her pocket. As Mandy and the others walked into the classroom, the girl on top of him, a girl with long, blond hair, got up and dusted herself off. She appeared to be looking for her books when she noticed Neville, lying stunned on the floor. She stuck out a hand, and he took it._

_When Neville was back on his feet, the girl stuck her hand out again, this time to shake. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Sorry I knocked you over, there. I was thinking about the Blibbering Humdinger__ sighting yesterday…" Her silver-grey eyes seemed far away for a moment, but she quickly shook it off. "You look you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" _

_Neville had been staring at her ever so slightly. "Why have I never seen her before?" he wondered. He noticed Luna had stopped talking, and was looking at him quizzically. He snapped back to reality and replied quickly, "Sorry, what did you say?" "I said 'What's your name?'" she repeated._

_The boy stared at his feet and quietly mumbled, "I'm, uh, Neville Longbottom, we met on the train." Luna crinkled her nose in a confused expression and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" Neville then said, perhaps a little too loudly, " We met on the train! I'm Neville Longbottom!" It was at this moment Professor Flitwick decided to come close his door._

_"Longbottom!" he said, "There you are! We were about to start without you!" The professor was in the process of shooing Neville into his class when he noticed Luna, standing there, watching absentmindedly. "Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Professor McGonagall?" Luna nodded quickly and gathered up her things. When she had recovered all her papers and books, Luna waved goodbye to Neville. Then, she turned, and happily skipped down the hall towards Transfiguration. _

_"She's beautiful," Neville thought aloud. "What was that, Longbottom?" Flitwick inquired. "Oh, nothing, Professor, never mind." the boy replied. The short man shook his head, and Neville followed the hairy Charms teacher into class._


	2. Chapter 2:How All of it Began

(This chapter starts immediately where the last one ended. Please, READ AND REVIEW!)

Chapter Two: How All of it Began

Neville smiled as he relived that memory. "The day I fell in love with her," he remembered happily. Luna's big blue eyes just melted his heart whenever he looked at her. She was always curious, and different that the other girls. And, she was smart. Not smart like Hermione Granger, though; Luna's intellect deserved a completely different category. She thought about things no one else seemed to care about or even notice, and that was what Neville loved about her.

Harry, Ron and the others did not know the secrets these two shared. Luna may still be at Hogwarts, but every trip to Hogsmeade was bringing them closer as a couple. He remembered when he first asked her out, though, before the Battle.

Things were really tough in Neville's seventh year of Hogwarts, especially dating anyone. "Good thing we were part of Dumbledore's Army, or it would've never happened," Neville had told himself many times before. The Room of Requirement was the one spot in the whole school that it was save for Harry's friends back then.

One day, hiding from the Death Eaters, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and many other opponents of Lord Voldemort and his ideals were eating the dinner they had acquired from the Hog's Head pub earlier. Neville had arrived late (he had been sent on a mission to see how things were around school), and was forced to sit right across from Luna. Usually, he would sit down the table from her, so that he could admire her from far away. But sitting so near to her, he could not help himself to stare at her through the entire meal, not eating anything.

Luna apparently noticed this behavior, and tracked him down after the dishes were cleared. She, whether meaning to or not, trapped him by sitting down on the same bench as he did and starting a conversation. Neville, not wishing to appear rude, was forced to endure the sheer pain of being with the person you love, and being afraid to even speak.

Luna didn't get much out of Neville the first time, but after several events relative to this one, the boy let himself really be himself with her. Over the next month, the two were nearly inseparable. Ginny realized the spark between the two outcasts. Being the good friend she was, she assured everyone that they were not dating. "Funny," Neville thought later, "That even in times of trouble, we would have never had any privacy if Ginny hadn't been there."

It wasn't until the moment Neville found Luna after the Battle that he told her that he loved her. He, surprising himself, even, simply went up to her in the empty Room of Requirement, and told her. He remembered the event quite vividly.

(Okay, so I'm leaving you at a huge moment of suspense. That means you simply MUST return for the next chapter, where I shall reveal the beginning of these two lovely character's relationship. Sorry, but I hit a terrible case of writer's block, so you'll have to wait until I overcome it to discover what happens next. Any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated. Please, review.)


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship Rescued

Chapter Three

Neville, despite his new-found bravery, was shaking nervously. He walked halfway into the Room of Requirement, where Luna was sitting alone on a bench. Ironically, this bench is the same one where the two had really gotten to know each other. It was funny; the room was buzzing with activity, except in the one small corner where Luna was gazing into space. Nobody noticed "only Neville" walk in, and then suddenly stop in the middle of the hub-bub. Some were celebrating victory, some were mourning loss. He was run into a few times, with a " 'orry, Neville," or something like that. The uneasy boy was about to give up entirely ("I don't even have something to give her when I tell her," he thought) when a book magically appeared in his hand. It was dark blue, with a golden lock, covered in _Ipomoea Alba, _or moonflowers. Neville didn't notice it at the time, but without that gift, he would have never had the courage to ask Luna.

The only problem was that Neville didn't have the key to the lock. He noticed this fact, but it was too late now; he was standing in front of Luna already. "Uh, um," he stumbled over his words anxiously, "Luna?" She snapped out of her daze, and when she saw his face, she smiled. "Hello, Neville," she said brightly, "Have a seat." Neville thankfully plopped himself down next to her. "I, er, got something to tell you," Neville said quietly.

Luna stunning blue eyes opened even wider than usual. "Oh, well," she replied, "I suppose you should tell me, then." Neville's nerves relaxed; Luna always seemed to have that effect on him. "I wanted to, uh, ask you if you'd want to, you know, go to dinner sometime, if you can." He burst out. Luna looked into his eyes gratefully. "Of course, Neville," she said.

At this moment, she saw the journal in his hand. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Neville had honestly forgotten about the gift. He held it out to her and said, 'It's for, uh, you."

"Moonflowers, how did you know those were my favorite flowers?" Luna said graciously, taking the book. She flipped it over in her hands. "It doesn't have a key," she noted. Neville blushed. "I, um, couldn't find it," he answered truthfully. Luna pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. A silver key hung loosely from a chain.

Neville stared in amazement as she slid it into the lock. With a soft _click_, the book opened to beautifully decorated, empty pages, longing to be written in. "Where…" he began, stunned.

"I found the key a few months ago. One morning, I was putting on my shoes, and this was inside it." Luna said thoughtfully, swinging the chain. "I asked around, nobody put it there. It seems to have," she moved her hand in a circular motion, "come out of thin air." A shiny purple butterfly flew from her fingers. It glided gracefully around Neville, then slowly faded away.

As Neville relived this memory, he smiled. "Way to go Longbottom," he said to himself, "It took you two years, but you finally did it."


	4. Chapter 4: Gran

Special Thanks to my dog and to Aeraqua, both whom help me get over a little writers' block to bring you this super-short *almost chapter*.

Neville was, rather ruddily, awaken from his wonderful memories by a loud, and somewhat gruff, rasping voice.

"Neville Longbottom! Get off your lazy bum and put the kettle on!" Gran called from downstairs. As he got up, groggy from lack of sleep, he saw that his bed-side clock read a quarter past five. He had been daydreaming for over an hour. "That seems to be happening more and more often these days." He thought as he descended down the stairs.

In the den, Neville's Gran was lying on the sofa, covered in what looked like every blanket in the house. This included the one which had formally covered Neville's bed, possibly explaining his restless, and chilly, night. "Finally!" Gran explained when she saw him. "Go on, don't stand there like a useless fairy! I need my tea, especially considering my _condition_."

In the kitchen, a rather dark and gloomy place, Neville filled the kettle with water. As he did this, he thought. Gran had been staging a "frightful cold" since he had returned home, Luna in tow. Like any other reasonable person would, Neville wondered if this sudden change in health was due to his bringing of her.

For the second time that day, Neville drifted back into to forgotten memories. But unlike the ones he'd relived earlier this morning, these had nothing to do with his beautiful girlfriend. No, these went farther back. Much farther.

[I know it's short, but it's all I could think of. If you review and suggest something like Aeraqua did, I will write the next chapter sooner. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR HELP!]


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning in Memories

Chapter 5

It was July 30, 1987, a year before Neville showed any magical ability. His family was sure that he was a Squib, and made fun of him quite a bit. That is, except Great Uncle Algie, who continued to stand by his theory that the boy would have to be tricked into using magic. Today, Neville was accompanying Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid to Blackpool Pier. Truthfully, he was quite excited, for many of his cousins had been there before and said it was loads of fun. Plus, since it was his birthday, he expected he would be receiving some presents.

As Neville was much too young to Apparate, the group of Longbottoms made use of a local Portkey which led to the pier. The young boy found the experience rather terrifying, since he had never used a Portkey before. He described it as, " what taffy must feel like, being stretched apart, then being squished together again". Of course, when Neville saw the pier, all these thoughts disappeared, and his heart nearly burst with joy. In front of him was the place of his wildest dreams; a place where they, most likely, sold everything ever invented.

That morning flew by too quickly, in Neville's opinion. They caught a show, tasted all kinds of food, and bought countless things. He specifically remembered the Omnioculars Algie bought for him as a birthday present. He had been amazed by how awesome they really were, replaying, zooming in and out, and slow motion. They even added a commentary of what the viewer was seeing in enchanted letters. Neville had absolutely adored them.

It was getting dark when the Longbottoms reached the end of the pier. Neville yawned tired after the day's activity. His Omnioculars were around his neck, and in his hands were a box of Betrie Bott's. He sighed in content, and Uncle Algie asked if he could carry anything for him. Surprised by this act of kindness, Neville handed him the Omnioculars. His great uncle dropped them into the nearly overflowing bag he was carrying. Neville was just about to ask them when they could come back when Uncle Algie suddenly pushed him off the pier.

Neville had never been a very good swimmer. When he landed in the water, he trashed around, struggling to stay above the surface. Algie called down, "Use magic, Neville!" Someone shouted, "Hey! A kid fell in! Somebody help him!" By this time, Neville's arms were tiring, and it was becoming harder to stay up. He was slowly sinking, and his relatively short life flashed before his eyes. He'd never done any magic, been a disappointment to his family, and most importantly, in his opinion, never had any real friends. He's just embarrassed himself and others, and mumbled in the presence of any girl he met. He looked back upon his life, and was deeply depressed. He stopped fighting the water pressure all together, believing he had nothing to live for.

Luckily for Neville, a man dived into the water and saved him. Back on the pier, he coughed and sputtered for a while. At first, he was confused; was he dead or not?  
Then his Uncle said "Another disappointment. Well, just wait 'til next time. You'll see." Neville sighed sadly, sure that he would rather be dead.

Neville didn't remember how he got home that night, or what happened the next morning. Looking back at that time now, Neville sure was glad he hadn't died. And, if he ever told Luna this story, he was sure she would be, too.

"Oi! Neville! How long does it take to fill a friggin' kettle?" Gran called from the other room, shocking him back to reality. The sink was almost overflowing with water, and the faucet was still running. Neville quickly turned it off and pulled the plug, letting the water flow down the drain. He set the kettle on the stove, turned it on, and walked back up the stairs to get his book.

When he came back down, he was greeted by a whistling kettle and Gran's yelling. "I'm coming!" he shouted to be heard. He knew that ahead of him would be another long day, dealing with Gran's "condition". He sighed tiredly, and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_Thanks for all the suggestions, dear readers. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. You can still suggest things for the next few chapters. Please, READ & REVIEW!!! Also, if you can, tell your friends about my story, if you think they'd like it. Once again thanks fot the suggestions, guys._

_Cheers!_

_L.R._


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny's Surpirse

After he gave Gran her tea, Neville poured himself a cup. He opened his book, The Falcon's Malteser, carefully at the table. He couldn't believe how good it was. _Finally, a book as good as television, _he thought happily. He'd never been into reading books with plot; he seemed more interested in textbooks and encyclopedias. But this book, it had adventure and humor, and he liked it. He was already halfway through it, and was reading fast.

Ginny had given him the book for his birthday the year before, but he had been too busy then to read it. Now that the fights had begun to decrease, Neville found he had a lot of time on his hands. Mostly, he spent reading and caring for Gran. It's not that he didn't have other things to do; those things just didn't take up a lot of time.

Neville was turning the page eagerly when an envelope fell from the book. He pushed himself away from the table quickly. Sure it was from George and Fred (he did receive the book before the Battle), Neville feared it would explode, burst into flames, spew something disgusting all over him, or something else along those lines. _But then, _he thought, _It could possibly be something important. _He closed his eyes tightly and nervously opened the envelope.

Without the sign of an explosion or other dangerous upsurge, Neville cracked open his left eye. On the table lay a small slip of paper. He flipped over the paper and discovered a photograph from his 7th year of Hogwarts. He remembered the night Ginny must have taken it:

It was Christmas time. Outside the Room of Requirement, students were suffering what was, most likely, their worst holidays ever. No presents from outside the school were aloud, and there was no indication through decoration or celebration the Christmas was even going to be recognized. But inside, though they were working hard, Dumbledore's Army decided to celebrate. Decorations were provided by the Room , of course. Wreaths, mistletoe, and even a very large decorated pine could be seen there. Sometimes, since their time outside was limited and secretive, the ceiling sent snow down on the inhabitants.

Two hours after the "Christmas Feast", rather small compared to ones the D.A. had once known, Neville and Luna were sitting together. It snowed gently on them as they talked, those around them slowly slipping into sleep. The clock chimed Twelve, and Luna yawned. It had been a long day. Neville was about to suggest they go to sleep when some mistletoe appeared above them. Neville, being a man of tradition, told himself to kiss her.

"Oh, no," Luna said, looking above. Neville had been leaning over, so he fell in a heap on the floor. "Neville, what are you doing? The solution for avoiding the nargles is to _walk away_, not _lie down_." She giggled and helped him up. "I always loved that tradition; if it weren't for those pesky creatures, " she mumbled to herself. Neville sighed, he knew he would probably never get the courage to try to kiss her again. But Luna had other plans.

She, just loud enough for Neville to hear, asked the Room for "some nargle-free mistletoe". He smiled happily as she turned to him. "Well, look at that," Luna said brightly, "It seems to be following us. I hear the only way you can get rid of these is to, ahem, stick to tradition." She reflected back Neville's smile. He leaned in, and kissed her softly, and Luna kissed back.

The two laughed as they broke apart. Neville had been looking forward to that day for so long, and apparently, Luna had, too.

Neville couldn't remember what happened after that, but he supposed he and Luna had fallen asleep right there. And now, he had proof. The picture he held showed Luna's head placed sweetly on his shoulder. It was a beautiful photo, and Neville made a mental note to thank Ginny next time he saw her.

"Neville, make this horrendous television work! My shows are on!" Gran yelled from the den. Neville sighed and got up from the table. "Useless Muggle contraption," he muttered softly.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I know it is somewhat short. Anyway, did you like it, or hate it, or is your opinion somewhere in between? I, Lceracer, want to know. Tell me what you thought of it in the form of a review. *Super Secret Secret*: Authors write faster and longer when they are given reviews. Reviews are like an author's Gatorade (or whatever sports drink is popular where you live). It's a proven fact. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!! _

_Cheers, dear readers!_

_Lceracer_


	7. Chapter 7: A Letter

Having tinkered with the television enough for Gran's liking, Neville returned to the table. Why she had bought that Muggle device in the first place, he'd probably never know. He was pretty sure it was just a fad, and that Gran would throw it out sooner or later. "Or, at least," Neville thought, "I hope so." He walked back to the table, and slid the photo back into the envelope. A yawn escaped his lips, and he realized that he hadn't slept well in a while. Trudging, he climbed up the stairs and fell into his bed, snoring instantly.

Neville was wakened about an hour later by a scratch at the window. A ruffling of feathers followed. He opened the window cautiously, and in flew a tall, almost silver, long-eared owl. It held a piece of parchment in its claws, which it offered to a very confused Neville. The owl perched at the end of his bed and looked around. He seemed to be very content.

Unrolling the parchment, Neville immediately recognized the handwriting:

_**Dear Neville,**_

_**Sidus needed something to do, so I wrote you this letter. I wonder what it's like to be an owl, flying all over the world, bringing mail everywhere. Sounds very exciting. I'd surely enjoy it.**_

_**What about you, Neville? What do you wonder? Oh, that's funny: I wonder what you wonder. Ah, well, you can tell me tonight. 6:30 at the Ashwinder, I believe? Can't wait.**_

_**Well, I should probably eat something. It's 11:30 and I haven't even had breakfast yet. "Never work before breakfast. If you have to work before breakfast, eat breakfast first." Some said that, I'm sure of it. I'll remember it sometime.**_

_**Adios! (Did I mention I was taking Spanish? It's a really fun class. I think you'd enjoy it. Come some time. It'll be twice as fun with you there.)**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

"Oh, floo powder!" Neville said, hitting himself in the head, "I can't believe I forgot." He had a date with Luna tonight, and he had really truly forgotten. Looking at his watch, he realized it was already 12:50. He should probably eat something, too. "Maybe I can find a nice thing of sausage. That would be delicious." Neville licked his lips and hopped down the stairs two at a time.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello, loyal readers! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and that this chapter was super-duper short. I hit writers' block, AGAIN. I hate it when that happens. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to update faster this time. The next chapter will be exciting. At least, I hope so. I don't know exactly what will happen next. Please, review. And suggest ideas, which I always welcome.

_Cheers!_

_Lceracer_

_P.S.:_

_There are many cool pictures of long-eared owls on the web. The one I chose for Luna can be found at:_

Owl page, scroll down. The caption is: A Long-eared Owl, _Asio otus_, in erect pose. Sorry, but ff won't let me post the link.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not So Lovely to See You

_A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. I realized that I had a life, and that I should live it once in a while. Anyway, finally posted the chapter. Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 8: It's Not So Lovely to See You**

The afternoon passed quickly; Neville read more and more while devouring the contents of the refrigerator. There was no sausage, but he did find a few bacon sandwiches and a chicken and ham pie, which he took as a suitable replacement.

Soon, it was 6:00. Neville took a glance up from the last chapter, and spit some potato onto the table in shock. "Holy Horntails! I'm going to be late!" He jumped up quickly, knocking down his chair. He left the kitchen slightly worse for wear. "Gran'll sure get me for that later." He thought, running up the stairs.

Opening his closet, Neville pulled out five shirts and two pairs of pants. He chose a light blue polo (Luna's favorite), and a nice pair of trousers. He changed quickly, and pulled on some socks. He slipped on his best pair of shoes, and flew down the steps.

He was about to Apparate to the Ashwinder when he thought, "A silver rose," Neville had a faint memory of Luna telling him she'd love to have a silver rose one day. He tiptoed past a sleeping Gran, went outside and cut a rose from the garden.

"_Argentum Colo,_" he spelled, and the red rose melted into a glistening silver. He smiled happily, turned on the spot, and Apparted to the restaurant.

* * *

Luna and Neville followed the hostess to their table, gazing at the beautiful place. The room shimmered, the lights reflecting off the diamonds on the chandeliers. The elegant feeling flowed through inate decorations to the delightful smells surrounding them.

Neville, being the perfect gentleman, pulled out Luna's chair for her. Unfortunately, he slipped on the glass-like floor. Even more unfortunately, a pair of sniggering Slytherins were sitting at the next table.

"Oh, look Pansy," Draco Malfoy said cooly, "Schlongbottom fell on his oversized arse." Pansy Parkinson replied with an obnoxious, snorting laugh.

Luna turned around in her chair. When Pansy saw her, she snorted once more. "Look Drackie! The only person Smeville could get a date with is Loony Lovegood!" Malfoy smirked.

Neville opened his mouth to defend himself and Luna, but his girlfriend beat him to the punch; literally. A loud _smack_ echoed through the restaurant as Luna's fist made contact with Draco's nose. Pansy squeled in horror, and Malfoy swore loudly. "I think it might be a reasonable time to leave now," she said, grabbing Neville's arm and Apparating away.

* *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one. I really hope you enjoyed it. _

_Yours in pursuit of the nargles,_

_Lceracer_


End file.
